Fitz's Secret
by Agentwholock
Summary: One-Shot, Fitz has a secret that is revealed to Simmons after an argument. Inspired by a prompt.


Fitz's Secret

_**Hello friends! This is my one-shot based on this prompt from **__**scarkit96:**_

_Fitz is writing fan-fiction about him and Jemma to deal with the stress of Ward betraying them, and just basically all the shit that's going on. Fitz, after a fight with Jemma, leaves his computer open and she finds the story? (And then… Maybe that's how they end up together? :D)_

_**I hope you like it! And feel free to leave your own prompts! I promise to use them all!**_

* * *

As he clicked the save button on the current chapter he was writing, he secretly enjoyed writing Fanfiction, it helped him relax. He had accidentally found the site when browsing on his laptop, (little did Skye know, she wasn't the only one who had tumblr). He had read a few stories which he had found quite enjoyable, before he had begun to write his own. He had always had fantasies about himself and Jemma but he knew it would never happen, he was pretty sure she didn't return his feelings. As he began to re-read his chapter, he heard a knock on his door.

_Fitz? _Simmons voice came through his door,

_Come in, _Fitz replied as he shut his laptop, Simmons opened his door, they were both having a break from the lab.

_How are you? _Simmons asked tentatively,

_You saw me like 10 minutes ago Jemma, _Fitz joked,

_I know but you haven't exactly been stable since the news _Jemma replied,

She was right; the news that Ward was Hydra had taken its toll on Fitz. He had trusted Ward with his life and respected him, especially since the virus incident but Ward wasn't the Ward he knew. Even thinking about his betrayal was too much so the duo had taken to calling it 'the news'.

_Jemma, I am fine, but thank you for reminding me about it, _Fitz sighed, he always tried to forget it ever happened but it was hard,

_Oh Fitz, we can't pretend it didn't happen, it did, we need to accept it and move on, _Jemma moved and sat down next to him.

_What if I can't, I don't think I can Jemma; _Fitz put his head in his hand and stared at his feet.

_We can get through it together, _Jemma placed a hand on his back,

_What about Agent Triplett? _Fitz regretted what he said, the second he said them,

_He has nothing to do with this! _Jemma moved away from Fitz just slightly,

_You said we would get through this together, but with the way you are looking at him, so I repeat, what about Agent Triplett? _Fitz couldn't believe he was saying this, he knew he should control his anger but he was never good at it.

_Fitz, that is nothing! He means nothing! _Jemma's voice rising slightly,

_Oh really! Well sorry but I don't believe you, _Fitz stood up, sighing

_Fitz please, I feel nothing for him! He is just a good friend who I trust! _Jemma pleaded,

_Well the last person we trusted betrayed us, how do you know he won't betray us! How do you know he isn't Hydra! _Fitz yelled,

_He isn't Hydra! I was there when he said he would die before joining Hydra, just like you and just like me? Why do you hate him so much! _Jemma had had enough of his anger,

_I hate him because he is better for you than I would ever be! _Fitz revealed, he instantly regretted what he said and ran,

_Fitz wait! _Jemma jumped up but knocked over his laptop, sending it flying to the other side of his room. She ran over and picked it up, opening it to check for damage and found a word document open. _Fitz must have been working on it before I came in _Jemma thought; she was about to close the laptop when she spotted her own name. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it, she sat down on his bed and began reading.

********AGENTWHOLOCK********

Half an hour later, she had finished the story, and was sitting staring at the wall. Thoughts were running through her head, she couldn't believe what she had just read, should she face him about it or pretend she never saw anything. She stood up and walked towards the lab, knowing that's where Fitz would be, he tinkered with the DWARFs when he was angry. She still couldn't decide what to do, but then as Fitz looked up with his eyes red from crying, she knew what she had to do. Simmons entered the lab walked straight up to Fitz, grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Fitz eagerly replied which made Simmons smile. After a few minutes they pulled apart.

_What? _Was all Fitz could say

_You should really close a document before you close your laptop Leo _Simmons smiled,

_Oh, _Fitz turned a bright red colour, _wait, why were you on my laptop?_

_I may have knocked it over and opened it to check if it wasn't damaged, please don't get angry, _Simmons looked down at her feet,

Fitz lifted her head up and their eyes met; Fitz pulled Simmons into a hug, before kissing her again,

_Oh yeah! Tripp you owe me a 20! _Came the voice of Skye from behind them; followed by a groan from whom they guessed was Agent Triplett. All the pair could do was laugh.

* * *

_**I hoped you guys enjoyed my one-shot, please review and feel free to leave a prompt.**_

**_P.S. I will do stories for Avengers so if you want me to do a crossover with your prompt or your prompt is purely Avengers, just let me know!_**


End file.
